Ghostlike
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: It's bad enough that I'm dead but now you're telling me I can't even talk to anyone and no one can see me? WHAT KIND OF BAD PRANK IS THIS?
1. I couldn't believe it

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Where was I?

It seemed quiet.

Colors and people flashed past my eyes and the floor seemed to be moving under my feet though I was fairly sure I was standing still.

And then suddenly it stopped.

I was standing in the Great Hall. People were crying, moaning in pain. I backed up when I saw Remus and Tonks lying there on the floor – amongst a row of people . . . all dead.

What had happened?

I remembered the explosion, the sudden pain, falling through the air but. . . .

Looking around, I saw my family and Hermione, all crowded on the floor table. George had his head kneeling, and everyone else seemed to be crying, even Percy who had his arm wrapped around Ron's shoulders. Mum was lying on the floor, sobbing while dad stroked her hair.

"Hey," I said, walking towards them. No one turned around. Harry walked away from them, right past me, but he didn't acknowledge me either. "Hey!"

Still nothing.

I waved my hand in front of Bill and Fleur's faces but they didn't move, didn't say anything. Fleur just continued to sob into Bill's shirt while his tears rained down on her head.

Frustrated I walked over to my dad, throwing my hands in the air. "Can someone please tell me what's –"

I looked down at the ground . . . my hands, slowly falling down to my sides.

I was staring down at myself.

My eyes were closed – I was pale – I was . . . .

"No," I said, taking a step back. They're had to be some kind of mistake! I couldn't be.

I kneeled next to my mom, trying to put my hands on her shoulders. . . . But my fingers passed straight through. I couldn't even feel the fabric of her dress. "Mum?" I said. My voice came out weird, high pitched and shaking, like a little kid's.

She didn't hear me, couldn't hear me. She pressed her face harder into my chest. "Not my little boy. . . ."

I looked to George, whose jaw was set, hard and angry as tears still continued pour down his face. I moved towards him, waving my hands in front of his face. "Come on, George. It's me! Your twin! You have to hear me if no one else will. Please!"

But it didn't work. He put one hand over his eyes, his shoulders shaking. Charlie moved to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

I raised my hands to my head, getting back to my feet. I couldn't believe this! I couldn't be –

Dead.

I was dead.

"Mum, don't cry anymore," I said as she got up again. She wiped her eyes though the tears kept coming. "You still got six other kids to take care of. Please stop crying."

But they couldn't hear me.

The realization settled over me and backed away from my family. They couldn't hear or see me. . . . I wasn't apart of them anymore.

I wouldn't cry.

I wouldn't freak out.

Looking up I saw Nearly Headless Nick pass over me. "Nick! Nick, hey, Nick!"

But he floated on pass, looking down at the dead with a sad look but also as if he were searching, looking for someone who might not have passed on.

Well here I was! Why couldn't he see me?

"Someone look at me!" I yelled, angry. "Can't you hear me! I'm right here! Look at me! Listen to me! Anybody!"

I fell to my knees, tired and wanting to give up.

It's not enough that I died and I'm stuck here as a ghost but now no one can see or hear me. . . .

Why was I still here?

Where were any others?

_WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE STILL HERE?_

"Anybody," I said again, my voice just barely a whisper. "Please. . . ."

I heard a footstep and I turned my head, looking surprised at a girl who was staring at me. Not through me . . . at me. She had dark skin and her neck length black hair drooped in her face. Wide brown eyes stared at me in shock. The emblem on her robes read Slytherin.

But at that moment, I really didn't care.

Getting to my feet, I reached out to her but she took a step back and ran out of the Great Hall. No one turned to watch her leave, as if that wasn't weird, as if she were invisible too. Was she like me?

I followed her. "Wait," I said. "Wait, please wait!"

But she had disappeared by the time I reached the Entrance Hall. There wasn't a trace of her. Where had she gone?

I turned around as someone walked right through me. Professor McGonagall.

This couldn't be happening.

Please, if this was a bad dream, just let me wake up.

I didn't want to be here. I'd always thought that I'd be one of those wizards who moved on, not stick around. If I had to die, let me go with Remus, Tonks, and Sirius, wherever they went. Don't leave me stuck here. Or at least give me someone to talk to!

I leaned back against a wall, sliding to the floor. It was no use.

I was dead.

I was invisible.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

I couldn't even tell my family that everything would be okay.

My twin.

At that thought, I lifted my hands to my face and for the first time since I was a kid I cried.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? New story and all. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. School Starts

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

So here I was.

Stuck.

No one to talk to, no one to listen.

After it became clear that I was going nowhere, that I was clearly dead, I settled down, let myself breathe (or whatever it is you do when you're dead). . . .

And then I got bored.

I mean, I couldn't leave the castle, couldn't have a conversation with anyone so it was inevitable that boredom would settle.

I followed Nearly Headless Nick around for the first few weeks and he unwittingly taught me how to float slightly and travel through walls but both of these things made everything a little too real and I tended to walk, only floating through doors when I needed too.

After that, all I could really do was sit and people watch. People came and went, rebuilding the castle, meeting with people. I listened for any trace of the status of my family and was lucky enough to catch snippets of things like 'they're recovering' and 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes is striving'. Occasionally, I caught a glimpse of bright red hair among the repair team and I would rush after it to try to see someone but it was as if my legs never moved fast enough.

I missed them all, I truly did. Having a large family like mine can take its toll but you always know you have someone to back you up in the end. . . . But I was glad they were trying to move on . . . or at least making an appearance too.

They were supposed to be starting school again in a couple of months, I heard Professor Flitwick say one day. McGonagall was going to be the Headmistress. I wondered who all would come back. I wondered if Ron, Hermione, and Harry would take the year over. I know Ginny'd be here for her last year so even if Ron didn't come back, I'd see someone.

Still, being dead had its advantages. . . .

How?

Well, it was interesting to see what some people did when they thought no one was watching them. Sprout loved dancing around in greenhouse three to the Weird Sisters 'Warts and All' single after work. Filch wore 'My Pretty Kitty' pajamas under his night robes.

Did I feel bad sneaking around spying on people?

Eh, slightly.

Did that stop me from doing it?

Not in the slightest.

But I did try to not do it too often.

Sort of.

* * *

School started back up September 1st as it always did.

I stood back and watched them all walk in, though the atmosphere seemed slightly less energetic than it had been before the war. There were only a couple of people I recognized from Ron's year. Justin Finch-Fletchy of Hufflepuff had returned, along with Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom. And of course, one could never overlook Hermione who proudly sat with a Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. It figured she'd be back. Next to her sat Ginny, though she looked slightly uncomfortable to be there. I sure mum made her come back.

Sighing, I moved to the Gryffindor table, standing behind the two girls. As I got closer, I realized that Hermione had her hand on Ginny's arm and Ginny looked as if she were trying not to cry. "It's just so weird being back here," she was whispering. "To think how many people we saw lying here – Fred. . . ."

Hermione didn't say anything but I could tell by the look on her face that she felt the same way. I was glad they were back though. It was nice to be able to see familiar face. I reach out to put my hand on Ginny's shoulder but of course my hand went right through. Giving up, I crossed my arms and stood there as the Sorting progressed.

McGonagall approached the podium after food had been eaten, clearing her throat. "I wish to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. It took us a lot to get here and I am glad to see that you all made it here with us. Same rules apply, however. The Forbidden Forest is off limits as always, no magic in the corridors. . . . Am I forgetting something?"

Sprout cleared her throat, nodding her head at the Slytherin table. McGonagall nodded. "Oh yes. . . . Until further notice, the Slytherin house, on request of the Ministry, has been placed under surveillance. Certain rules will be enforced. . . ."

I looked over at the Slytherin table where, sure enough, a surly, strict-looking Ministry wizard stood next to the table. None of the seventh years from Hermione's year had returned but looked like everyone below them had come back and none of them looked at all happy about the prospect of being under surveillance. I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for them. It wasn't their fault that the seventh years were practically psychopaths.

My eyes trailed down the table and I stopped when I felt someone's eyes on me.

It was that girl.

She was staring at me again. Her hair was longer, brushing against her shoulders now but it still hung in her face, covering up those brown eyes. Her eyes were wide, confused as she watched me. And I stared back. It was obvious that she was a student here, maybe a seventh year this year. A Prefects' badge rested on her robes, the emblem of Slytherin visible again. So . . . how was it she could see me?

McGonagall dismissed the school and I moved away from the Gryffindor table to follow the first year Slytherins. The girl kept glancing back at me over the heads of the first years while the boy Prefect (some tall lanky guy I'm sure I've never seen) blathered on about the school as if he were giving some kind of tour.

I followed them all down into the dungeons while the girl seemed to get more and more frustrated. She stopped suddenly, and turned, her hands clenched into fists by her side. "What do you want?" she said angrily.

The rest of the group stopped and looked to where she was looking . . . but they all looked through me. The other Prefect chuckled, looking arrogant with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "I introduce to you all Simone Zabini, weirdest girl ever known to Hogwarts and resident cuckoo. How on earth she ever got into Slytherin is beyond us all. We believe there must have been some sort of defect in the hat that day. Zabini, do try and keep your strangeness to yourself this year, won't you? Wouldn't want to the first years to get the wrong impression of the Slytherin House."

The boy laughed as if it were the funniest thing, continuing towards the Slytherin common room. The first years laughed too, though some looked like they weren't sure whether or not they should laugh, before following after the boy, leaving Simone in the hallway.

So she was a Zabini. I heard Blaise had a little sister but I had never seen her before. She stood there now, as if this was normal treatment for her. I hadn't meant for her to get ridiculed. Stepping forward, I said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to –"

She looked up at me, obvious tears in her eyes. "Just – don't."

Spinning around, she hurried down the corridor away from me and I was left there, confused and angry. The one person that could see and hear me and I scare them off.

Good job Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: So it's been ages I know and I'm sorry. I have been so busy that I barely got a day off Monday. Again, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	3. invisible

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

I didn't see Simone until the next day, walking down the hallway. She slid past people almost like I did, unnoticed, head down and her arms wrapped tight around her books. I followed her. She was a Slytherin and I didn't know a thing about her except she was a Zabini but I followed her. Maybe it was because she was the only one who could hear and see me. I was dying for human interaction.

But she wouldn't talk to me.

I saw her glance back occasionally and then she swung her head back around, her hair falling back into her face as she sped up, trying to get away from me.

"Simone," I called out to her, knowing no one else would look around at me. "Simone, please I just want to talk to you."

I know how this must have seemed. Desperate and slightly deranged but that was the way I was feeling right now. I braced myself, running through people just to get to her but just as my fingertips brushed against her arm, she turned quickly into a classroom.

Hesitantly, I followed, floating through the doorway. The door slammed shut behind me suddenly and I spun around, finding Simone glaring at me. "What on earth do you want from me?" she whispered, silently, almost deadly.

"I –" I stammered, startled for a moment. "I just wanted to apologize. You know, for last night."

"For making me look like a fool," she said.

"Well, when you put it that way –"

She glared at me a minute longer before deflating slightly. "It isn't as if I'm not used to it."

I watched as she slowly walked over to a near desk, sitting down on top of it. "Who are you?"

"Er, I'm Fred," I told her, trying to offer up a small smile. "Fred Weasley."

"So you're the twin that, um –" Simone trailed off, kicking her feet slightly before looking up at me through her long bangs.

My smile grew a little. "Yeah, I'm the twin that ummed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've gotten used to it by now." All lies but whatever. I didn't want her feeling sorry for me.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started, still not looking at me. "Why are you still here? And why are you following me around?"

I shrugged, sticking my hands into my pockets. "You're the only one who hears and sees me."

"But why?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd be able to tell me that."

Simone shrugged, still gazing at me.

"Maybe," I stared, running my hand through my hair. "Maybe you're supposed to help me."

"Help you?"

"You know, like the stories. Help me move on to – well, to wherever."

Simone stared at me with wide eyes before saying, "No."

Wait – what? "I'm fairly sure that's not the way it goes in the stories, uh."

"I can't help you." Simone hopped off the table she had been sitting on. "I can barely help myself."

"What are you –?"

"People already think I'm a freak and I'm not going to add to their opinion by going around talking to some invisible person who, by the way, it would have been nice to know you were invisible before I screamed at you in front of a dozen of people."

"Oh yeah, that would have been a pleasant conversation," I said, sarcastically. "'Hey, how you doin'? Just thought I'd let you know I'm dead and you're the only one who can see me.'"

"You know what, it doesn't even matter." Simone moved to the door. "I'm not going to help you. For all I know, you're just a pathetic excuse my mind came up with to give me some company which means I'm going crazy. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. I'm just as invisible to this school as you are."

With that and a quick glance in my direction, Simone hurried out the door. Frustrated, I kicked at a desk, my foot going right through it.

There had to be some way I could get her to at least listen to me for more than five minutes. . . . .

"_I'm just as invisible to this school as you are._"

And why was that? She obviously had some spunk. And she was pretty. Maybe if she didn't hide her face all the time. . . . .

That was it!

Grinning, I rushed out of the room, finding Simone partly down the hallway. She noticed me come up behind her but didn't say anything, wordlessly letting me take her wrist and i marveled in the fact that i was having skin to skin contact with someone. "Simone, I'm going to make you visible again."

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's been forever. I have been so busy with school and with everything else. I want to apologize for the horribly late update and that this chapter is so short. Stay tuned though. Hopefully, because band is slowing down (thank goodness). So I'll see you next time.**


	4. Project Visible

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

She started avoiding me again soon after that, as if the idea were just completely absurd when it wasn't. . . .

Okay, maybe it was a little bit but that wasn't the point.

"So say I let you 'make me visible'," she said, two days later when it was just the two of us standing in an alcove near her House. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I'm sure we can figure something out."

Simone shook her head before walking away, heading to her the portrait. There was a new picture there, some kind little old lady. She smiled at Simone. "Password dear?"

"Peace," Simone said.

The portrait swung open and Simone clambered in. I followed hesitantly. I don't think I've ever been in the Slytherin House before.

There were a group of girls sitting in the middle of the common room. They looked up as Simone moved to go down the stairs to her dorm. One girl, a snotty looking blond smirked before looking to her friend. "So I hear the resident cuckoo has gotten even cuckier."

"How so?" asked one of the girls, already trying not to laugh.

"I hear she's been talking to herself a lot lately," the blond said.

"Oh, dear," another girl said. She looked up at Simone. "Is it true then? Does Simone have an ickle imaginary friend?"

"Pathetic really," the blond replied, shaking her head. "To be so lonely and weird that you have to create someone to talk to. It's sad."

I wished more than anything that I could do something to really spook these girls. The look on Simone's face was heartbreaking really. She was trying really hard not to cry and, just before she was about to regain her composure, a boy came rushing past, knocking her and her things to the ground.

The common room roared with laughter. Simone quickly grabbed up her things, running down the steps to her dorm.

I followed after her. When I entered the seventh year girls' dorm, I could hear her sobbing, the green drapes pulled tight around her bed.

"Simone?" I said, quietly. I gently floated through the curtains to find her laying with her face buried in the pillow. I sat down next to her, putting my hand on her back.

"I shouldn't have come back here," she said, her voice breaking. "I want to go home."

She sat up, tears streaking her face. "You can touch me. And you aren't transparent. Are you really real?"

I smiled, shrugging. "As real as a ghost can be."

Deciding that was enough, Simone threw her arms around my neck, crying against my shoulder. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, not really sure what else I could o. She just really needed a friend right now.

She fell asleep like that, in my arms, in her uniform. By then, her dorm mates had entered the room, but they didn't check on her, didn't hear her crying. I laid her back on her bed, brushing my hand across her cheek to move her hair away from her face. She made a soft sound, curling up into a ball.

I had only known this girl four, almost five days but it was very clear that she was hurting badly and she was very lonely.

I wanted to help her get people to notice her, but in a good way. She seemed like a pretty nice girl, just shy.

I'd Figure out something, come morning. I had to.

* * *

"I am so late!" I heard Simone murmur from the bathroom.

So far the morning had been very eventful. After Simone woke and got over the initial shock of me still being here, she realized breakfast was nearly over and she made a frantic rush for the bathroom. Nearly forgetting I was here, again, she almost walked out in her knickers, giving a cute shriek before slamming the door shut.

Mind you, I hadn't meant to peek. . . .

She was seventeen after all, though sometimes I thought her younger.

All I'll say is well, well, well Miss Zabini!

I wonder why she hid like she did.

A moment later, she came out in her uniform brushing her hair into its normal style in her face.

"Wait," I said grabbing her wrist.

"What?" she asked startled.

"Brush it back. You know, into a ponytail or something. Away from your face."

"Why?"

"It's part of project Visible. You're pretty Simone. Show it off."

Simone's eyes widened and she looked away from me but she did what I said, pulling a headband from her draw and sliding it on.

"Better?" Simone asked sarcastically.

I had to admit that it was. With her hair pulled back from her face, I could now clearly see her bright brown eyes and the heart-shape of her face.

Simone Zabini was very pretty.

I grinned. "Much. Let's go."

Shaking her head, Simone threw her robes around her shoulders, grabbing her bag. I followed her up and out of the dungeon of a house, realizing how lucky the other house were to be able to see the sky.

As soon as we joined the crowd, it was obvious to see that Simone's subtle changes were noticeable. People glanced and did double takes, as if she were a new student. Simone noticed too and she kept her head down like she usually did, as if she were embarrassed.

"Chin up, yeah?" I said, tugging gently on the end of her hair.

She gave a slight shake of her head, her gaze intent on the ground. Eventually, people stopped looking at her again.

I sighed. Well there was something else we'd have to work on.

We' get it eventually.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Simone's trying but give her a minute. See you next time.**


	5. Chin Up

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"It's how I was raised."

I was bore, watching Simone do her homework, so I floated next to her bed. I looked up when she spoke. "Pardon?"

"I was taught not to look anyone in the eye," Simone said. "I didn't 'deserve' to look at anyone. So I keep my eyes down. It's supposed to be 'polite'."

"I've never seen Parkinson keep her eyes down," I said, sitting up.

"She's also much bolder than me, isn't she? Besides, people leave me alone when I don't look at them."

"Well we're going to have to change that. Stand up," I said, putting my feet on the ground.

Simone rolled her eyes, putting work aside an getting off her bed. I place my hands on her shoulders. "You already have practically perfect posture," I muttered.

Gently, I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face up. She looked surprise. "And there we go. Let's try walking, okay?"

I took her hand and slowly pulled her forward. She tripped slightly and her face broke into a smile as she laughed.

"You should do that more often," I said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Smile."

Her smile changed a lot of things, I noticed. It made her eyes brighter for one and in general it lit her face.

If possible, her smile widened, and I couldn't help but grin back.

Yeah, this could work.

* * *

"Chin up," I said, quietly, poking Simone in the side.

She tried not to squirm, moving slightly away from me, her eyes still on the ground as she moved down the hallway.

Sighing, I stepped around in front of her, walking backwards. Gently, I placed my fingertips under her chin, lifting her face up for all to see. We walked just like we had in her dorm the other night. She gazed at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"Step it," I said smiling. "You look like a frightened dear. Just act normal. Well, not normal for you but you get it."

She narrowed her eyes at me, but realized she must look silly. She stopped glaring at me.

I tried to get her to smile, making funny faces and noises. She fought it though, like she fought trying not to look anyone in the eye.

"There's no point of this if you aren't going to look at or speak to anyone," I told her. I looked over my shoulder noticing a kind looking Hufflepuff chatting in the corner with some other Ravenclaw girl. "Why don't you say hi?"

I felt it in my fingertips when she gave that familiar shake of her head.

"Come on, it's real easy. Just smile and say 'hi'. You're a Prefect after all. How do you become a prefect and not interact with people?"

Simone's shoulders lifted in a slight shrug.

"Just try it, yeah?"

She sighed, twisting her lips as if in thought. Just before we reached the Hufflepuff, whose eyes turned towards Simone, she gave a slight smile. "Hello."

The Hufflepuff glanced down at the crest on her robes. For a minute, I thought she might ignore her but she didn't (Merlin bless a Hufflepuff's soul). The other girl gave a hesitant smile. "Hi."

Over Simone's shoulder I could see the other girls watching her slightly confused. I grinned. "See, that wasn't too hard."

The small smile stayed on her face the rest of the way down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter too. Everything's been slightly off this week. I hope you enjoy it either way. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Ideas

**A/N: Not mine at all.**

* * *

Months seemed to pass by and Simone still stayed reclusive.

It didn't matter that she had slightly changed her appearance or the fact that she kept her head up and made slight eye contact some of the time. . . . She was still too shy to say anything to anyone besides a very soft 'Hello'. And it didn't look like she was going to be ready for more anytime soon.

"How was your prefects meeting," I asked, floating beside her bed. It was the middle of November, so prefect meetings were a regular occurrence once a week.

"We are supposed to think of something to bring unity to the school," Simone said running her fingers through her hair.

"What are you ideas?"

"Well . . . I know I don't want a ball or a dance."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, think about it. Do you really think about socializing when you're there to see who looks good or who brought whom? And come to think, does it really matter? At the end of the day, Slytherins and Gryffindors will still go back to their own common rooms and talk about each other."

"Their own common rooms. . . ." I grinned. "I've just had an idea."

"Oh no."

"No, it's brilliant, I swear. And you're going to be the one to present it."

* * *

"A what?"

Simone shrank back slightly, startled by the Ravenclaw Prefect's quick retort. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she sat up straight again though she kept her eyes on the agenda in front of her. Damn Ravenclaw idiot broke her confidence.

"A – a Hogwarts Common Room," she repeated.

"That's your idea?" the Ravenclaw scoffed. "We have common rooms already."

Surprisingly, Simone looked up at him. "Can you honestly say you don't have friends in other houses?"

"Of course I do but –"

"Can you honestly say that you have spent time in their common room?"

"No but –"

"Can you honestly say that if asked, you'd go into their common room?"

"I don't see –"

"Would you?"

When the Ravenclaw didn't respond, she looked to Hermione and the Hufflepuff Head boy sitting next to her.

"At the end of the day, no matter how close you are to other friends in other houses, you'll never truly be comfortable in someone else's house. A Hogwarts Common Room, while catering to the whole of Hogwarts, will be a tribute to each House, decorated in all the house colors. You can spend time in your house without actually being there and spend time with friends from other houses."

"Where will you put it?" the Ravenclaw said, sarcastically.

Simone locked him in a hard gaze. "Hogwarts, if you haven't noticed, is huge. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to find a neutral place to put it somewhere where everyone has access to it."

She seemed to realize that everyone was looking at her, her eyes going wide. She looked down, mumbling, "That's my idea anyway."

I gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. That actually hadn't been the argument I had given her but hers was so much better! I was so proud of her. This was the most I think I've ever heard her speak in front of someone other than me.

Hermione was gazing at Simone, thoughtfully. The Head Boy leaned over and they had a whispered conference. Hermione nodded, smiling, "I like the idea. It's original and very thoughtful. All in favor of the Hogwarts Common Room?"

Surprisingly everyone except the other Slytherin Prefect (probably jealous) raised their hands, even the Ravenclaw prefect who had argued. When his counterpart looked at him confused, he shrugged, "She presented a good argument."

"It is settled then," the Head Boy said. "Hermione and I will present the idea to the Headmistress for approval."

"IF no one has any further business, I think we will end early," Hermione said. "Everyone gathered their things, getting up. "Simone can we speak to you?"

Simone looked slightly worried but Hermione smiled. When everyone had cleared the room, Hermione and the Head Boy moved closer to her.

"You're idea is brilliant," the Head Boy said with a grin. "And so un-Slytherin . . . no offense, of course."

"None taken," Simone said, smiling faintly.

"We'd like it very much if you'd help us with the design of the room so we can present it to Professor McGonagall," Hermione told her. "And we would love it if you were with us when we present it."

Simone glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. Hermione, observant witch that she was, followed the movement.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, no, just," Simone said, eyes wide. "I'm just – I'm not very good with public speaking."

"You did wonderfully against Gideon," the Head Boy said. "And he's the most arrogant git I know."

"You'll do fine Simone," Hermione said. "And we'll be right there with you."

I placed my hands on Simone's shoulders again and she nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Where are we going Fred?"

I shushed her, pulling her up to the railing. Grinning, I said, "I thought after today you deserved to conduct your first prank."

"My first what?" she said and I shushed here again, taking her wrist with her wand and holding over the railing.

Listening I heard those girls coming, the ones who had made fun of Simone that very first day. I leaned over the railing and saw the blond was out front.

"Now, on the count of three, I want you to say '_Pacto_'."

"What will it do?" Simone whispered.

"Wait and see." I leaned over the railing again. "Ready? One . . . two . . . three!"

"_Pacto_," she whispered.

Her wand shuddered before green sludge spilled out of it. . . .

And landed right on the blond girl's head, spattering onto her friends.

I pulled Simone out of sight just as the shock wore off and the girls started screaming.

Simone looked just as in shock but then she snorted, bursting into fits of laughter. "That was great," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Do you have any more pranks?"

I grinned, wrapping my arm around her waist. A Protégé! "You have no idea. Next Hogsmeade trip, you'll need to get a list of supplies. . . ."

We walked down the hall like that, Simone with that pretty smile on her face.

More people certainly noticed her then.

* * *

**A/N: So i'm on winter break. Hopefully updates will occur for a little lol. Sorry it took me so long. Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Proud

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"I can't do it."

"It's just a quick meeting with McGonagall, Simone. You'll be fine."

We were in the Heads' common room, fifteen minutes before the 'big meeting'. Simone was freaking out and I couldn't get her to calm down. Not even the warm yellow, gold, red and black of the common room calmed her down. She paced the floor, wringing her hands so hard I was sure I was beginning to see marks.

Simone shook her head, practically hyperventilating. I grabbed her hands and forced her to sit down. "You'll be fine. Come on breathe love."

The poor thing looked close to tears.

"Simone?" The two of us looked up as Hermione came down the stairs from her dorm. "Are you alright?"

Simone tried to nod but it was easy to see the effort was hard. Hermione came and sat down next to her. I let go of her her hands as Hermione reached for them.

"You're going to be okay, Simone," Hermione said with a smile. "Thomas and I will be right there with you the whole time. Don't be nervous. You should be proud?"

"Proud?"

"Your idea is fantastic, Simone. Not only that but – you've grown. Since our first day back you've blossomed magnificently from being that shy prefect at the back of the room to this young woman making changes at our school. You have every right t be proud and McGonagall's going to notice."

I wished so much that I could hug Hermione even as she hugged Simone who looked shocked by the contact and Hermione's praise. I think when those sort of words came from me, Simone wasn't quick to believe them because it was me, her closet friend. But coming from Hermione, a girl she had hardly ever shared more than two words with, it meant something different.

"You girls ready?" Thomas asked as he ran down the stairs. He grinned when he saw the two girls, both teary-eyed but smiling. "Aww man, did I miss a moment?"

"Be quiet," Hermione said, standing and pulling Simone up. "It was a girl moment. You wouldn't have been interested anyway."

"Who says!" Thomas argued, throwing his arm around both girl's shoulders as the walked out the portrait hole. "I could be, you know, the strong shoulder to cry. What do you say about that Simone?" he added winking at her.

Simone shot me a quick glance, smiling at Thomas. "I'm good thanks."

"Finally someone else to turn you down," Hermione said, grinning.

"She'll fall for my charm eventually," Thomas said with a smirk. "Everyone does."

"Hardly."

I followed the trio towards McGonagall's office, smiling as they drew Simone into their conversation. Simone looked at me as they reached the gargoyle but I shook my head. She had this. I knew she would be okay.

* * *

They were up there for maybe an hour.

I was used to waiting for Simone to come back from her other meetings so I just floated in the hallway. When the gargoyle jumped aside, I stood up again. I could hear them laughing so I could only guess that the meeting went great.

Thomas came first, grinning widely. He turned and faced the staircase, grabbing Simone as she reached the last step and spinning around as if she weighed nothing. She screamed in surprise, laughing as he set her down. "That was brilliant Simone!"

"I told you McGonagall would love it!" Hermione said, smiling. She hooked her arm in Simone's as they walked down the hallway. "Oh this is going to be so great!"

"I hope everyone else likes it," Simone said, still smiling, which was a first.

"Are you kidding?" Thomas said. "They'll love it too."

I walked behind them on their way to drop her off at the Entrance Hall, happy that Simone finally had some people her own age to talk to. I'll admit, I was a slight bit jealous because I was so used to having her attention placed mainly on me.

But it was okay.

This is what I wanted for her.

"Simone," Herimone said as the got closer to the hall. "Ginny Weasley, you two are in the same year right?"

"Yes," Simone told her, "but we – er, we've never talked."

"Well, she and I are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend. Would you like to come with us? It be the perfect time to introduce you. I'm sure she'll love you too."

"Oh, well," Simone smiled brighter and shocked me when she answered, "Sure I'll go."

"Can I come?" Thomas asked.

"Sorry," Hermione said, smiling. "Girls only."

The two girls giggle as Thomas groaned loudly and my grin widened.

It was about time.

* * *

"So she liked it?"

"Loved it."

I grinned at Simone as we snuck along the corridors. Dinner would be coming to an end soon so we had to hurry.

"What did she say?" I asked as we scuttled down the stairs.

"Pretty much the same things that Hermione said in the meeting. She felt it was unique and different. There going to start building it during Christmas break so that we won't disturb too many students."

"I'm really proud of you Simone." I grabbed the back of her robes and pulled her behind a pillar as the sound of footsteps approached. A first year Slytherin ran past, hoping to catch the last part of dinner.

"Ready?" I asked when the kid was gone.

"No."

I smiled though, sneaking forward first. There was no one else here. I looked back to where Simone was standing, hidden behind the pillar. "Come on."

She hesistated a second before running forward, the bundle she held gripped tightly to her chest. "So I know I asked you to show me more prank but I didn't actually think I'd be carrying them out."

"Well what would have been the use of me showing you if you wouldn't use them?" I argued.

Simone just shook her head, unfolding the robes to reveal the thirty or so dungbombs she had snuck in from her last Hogsmeade trip. It was going to be harder for her to get supplies if she started hanging out with Hermione.

"Okay, the key to this is setting them up so that when the door opens, they'll go off," I told her, as she picked one up in her hand, "and to make sure they don't go off on you."

"That definitely would be bad," Simone said, scrunching up her nose.

"Right, so be careful – place one there . . . a little to the lef –careful! Don't squeeze it too hard."

"I can't believe you've got me doing this to my own House."

"They haven't done anything for you lately anyways. Why not get back at them for years of oppression?"

". . . . Well, you have a point."

Minutes later, all the dungbombs were placed and ready. I grabbed Simone's arm and pulled her down the hallway. A group of Slytherins walked past, some glancing at her, some ignoring her.

I grinned. "Five – four –"

"Three – two –" Simone finished, smiling.

On cue, a dozen or so shouts echoed through the hallway and Simone and I made it out of the corridor before the stink cloud puffed up behind us. We stood off to the side, watching people stumble out of the horrid stench choking and clawing for fresh air.

"Nice job," I muttered as one Slytherin collapsed to the floor.

Simone actually smirked. It was the sort of smirk that would have made the Malfoys proud I'm sure.

And I know I was proud too.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Simone's a mischevious little thing isn't she lol! Hope you enjoyed, see you next time.**


	8. Phase Four

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"It's perfect," Simone muttered gently, hands on her hips as she smiled around at the room.

"You did a great job," I said, throwing my arm around her shoulder.

Of course, none of this was noticed, ecspevially by Hermione who stood on Simone's other side with an equally wide grin. "It truly is isn't it," she agreed with Simone.

The room had been built and placed in one of the third floor corridors. Circular, it hosted each of the Hogwarts' Houses, their ensembles around the wall and each part of their wall, moving down to the carpet and into the room was their color, all of them meeting at a point in the center where the Hogwart's Crest sat proudly. Comfy couches and chairs sat around the room too, gicing the room a very cozy feel.

"Oh wow!" The three of us turned at the sound of Ginny's running feet. I stepped away so that she could stand by Simone's side. Since that Hogsmeade trip the three girls had become practically inseperable. A part of me missed being able to just be me and Simone but I knew that this was what was best for her.

Besides, I was fading.

I sort of just noticed it the other day, staring at my hand in the dark while Simone slept and I just didn't seem all there any more. Of course, I didn't mention this to Simone.

So I stood back and watched the girls laugh and talk, especially my baby sister. She really had grown into a beautiful young woman. Harry had better treat her right too.

Simone glanced at me and I smiled at her. She gazed at me a minute longer before turning back to her friends.

* * *

"Do you want me to tell her?" Simone asked me later that night while we sat on her bed.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you want me to tell Ginny about you?" she clerifiyed. "I saw you watching her and I thought maybe. . . ."

I smiled at her. "That's very sweet, Simone but, it's fine. Ginny's a tough girl. She's moving on in her own way. Besides, it's not her I'm worried about."

"Who are you worried about then?"

"My twin."

Simone fell silent, twisting the fring of her pillowcase. "As much as he can't stand me, I'm not sure what I would ever do if I were to lose Blaise."

I nodded. "I know it feels like I've lost my arm or something, not being able to speak with him or just joke around but I know he's taking it hard. I know he's isolating himself because that's the kind of person he is. He'll spend all day in that shop if he can get away with it."

"That's not good at all," Simone said, frowning. "He can't just waste away like that."

I gave her a small smile. "Someone should tell him that."

"Who would he listen to besides you?"

"You possibly."

Simone snorted. "Oh I'm so sure."

My smile widened. Little did Simone know that I had been concocting a plan. I wasn't quite sure what the results would be and I was fairly sure I wouldn't be around to see the results but I was hoping it would work.

"So I think it's time to move onto phase four," I said, shaking myself from my thoughts.

"We're already on four?" She asked smiling.

"Well, somewhere around there," I argued, grinning.

"So what's this phase?"

"Making friends."

"I already have friends," Simone said. "Hermione and Ginny have been great. And you of course."

"There are other people in this school besides us," I told her. "And eventually you're going to have to meet people outside of Hogwarts but it'll do no good if you can't talk with anyone."

"So what do you purpose I do?" She asked frowning at me.

I grinned. "Leave it to me."

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's taken me forever to update but here you go! I hope you like it. Thanks so much for you're patience.**


	9. Hogwarts' Common Room

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"They'll look at me like I'm crazy!"

"Sure but it'll pass!"

"You're not making me feel any better!"

"Oh will you just go on!" I gave her a slight push into the Hogwarts' Common room. Thankfully, she didn't stumble. I watched as she glanced in the direction of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sitting in the Ravenclaw section. Among them was that girl she had spoken to and Justin Finch-Fletchy.

Simone took a small step in their direction before turning quickly and walking to the Slytherin section..

I clapped my hand to my forehead. "Simone!"

She didn't even glance at me as she pulled a book from her bag and started to pretend to read.

I marched over to her. "What happened?"

She gave a slight shake of her head.

"All you have to do is say hi," I told her, gently. "Just go over and introduce yourself. Go on."

She frowned up at me quickly before stuffing her book back in her bag and standing up. Taking a breath, Simone shakily walked in the direction with me behind her to make sure she didn't try to escape.

They turned to look at her when she was maybe 3 feet away.

"Smile, Simone," I muttered in her ear.

She cleared her throat and did as I said, giving them that easy smile we had practiced.

"Hello. My name's Simone Zabini. Er, Slithering, obviously."

I saw Justin Finch-Fletchy relax, now that he was sure she wasn't there to try and torment them (as if she could). "Not the same Zabini that created this room and gave it to McGonagall?"

I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't said, "Not the same Zabini, Blaise's sister" or "Not the same Zabini, the Slytherin Looney".

Simone blushed. "Yeah that was me."

"It's really very nice," the girl from Hufflepuff said. "I like how it's all setup."

"Thank you."

"Well, Simone, I'm Justin," he said with a smile. "This is Eliza, both Hufflepuff. And this is Patrick, Christina, and Jonas, all Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," Simone said.

"Would you like to join us?" Jonas asked. I wasn't sure if I liked the way the blue-eyed boy was staring at Simone. It wasn't a horrible 'go-away' stare . . . quite the opposite.

But she didn't notice. Her smile widened and she replied, "Sure" and she sat in between Jonas and Justin.

The group brought Simone into their conversation as if she had been there all along. I stood behind her for a moment before I backed off, smiling.

She probably wouldn't even notice I was gone.

I looked at my hand as I walked out, hearing Simone laugh again. I was still fading, but I wasn't scared about it anymore. I just had to make sure Simone was going to be okay.

Whistling to myself, I strolled down the hallway of my second home.

* * *

**A/N: so it's horribly horribly short I know and I apologize. Next chapter, however, will be the second to last. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did :-D Thanks for reading.**


	10. Promise

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Weeks passed.

I spent most of the time engraving memories of Hogwarts into my mind. Simone was off with her friends, making more, it seemed, every week. She always came back though, smiling and happy as she told stories and I had her write down more pranks.

She was going to be okay, I realized when, one afternoon, she walked over and joined Justin Finch-Fletchy at the Hufflepuff's table for lunch. She had grown of her shell and blossomed wonderfully. I smiled as I watched her and I realized I was ready to go.

* * *

The day of the End of Year Feast, I stood at the giant oak doors in the Entrance Hall. Sun shone through the glass-stained windows and past through me but . . . I could feel the warmth. Strange.

"Fred." I looked up to see Simone coming down the Great Staircase. She was beautiful. She smiled at me when she reached me. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Here I am," I said, smiling back while I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Here you are," she replied, laughing. "Fred, you can't honestly understand how glad I am that I met you. I don't think this year would have ever gone so well had you not been here."

"Glad to hear that," I said, lifting my hand to push a lock of hair out her face. "Makes it almost easier to move on."

"Move on?" Simone took a step back, her smile falling. "What do you mean?" She seemed to realize though what it meant and asked instead, "How do you know?"

"It's like a pull around my stomach, almost like a portkey," I told her, looking to the door again. When I looked back to Simone, there were tears on her face. "Aww Simone! Don't Cry!"

"What!?" She cried, her hands covering her face. "I can't help it! I don't want you to leave. I'll be alone again."

I took her hands in mine. "But you're not alone, love. You've got great friends who adore you just as much as I do. You'll be fine, Simone."

She sniffed and I smiled. "Come on."

I pulled her to the door, still holding her hand. She pushed it open and we stepped outside.

I _could_ feel the sun and the slight breeze on my skin and it felt great.

"You're not transparent anymore," Simone muttered.

I lifted my hand up. "Huh, would you look at that. . ."

"Watcher Fred." Simone gasped and I turned to look by the lake. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks stood waiting. Tonks' smile widened. "About time, poppet."

I turned to Simone again, putting my hands on her face. "I need a favor."

Simone nodded. "Anything, of course."

"I need you to go talk with George. Wait, let me finish," I said before she could interrupt me. "You don't have to do it now. It can be as soon as you're ready but I need you to talk to him, get him out of his slump. Take him out to eat. Tell him about me, if you have to. And if he won't believe you, tell him a secret that only I know."

"Like what?" she asked.

Smiling, I leaned down and whispered it in her ear. Her nose scrunched up and she shook her head. "I can't tell him that!"

"I need you to, it's the only way."

"What makes you think I can make him feel better?"

"Because I know you now, Simone. I think I know why I was made invisible to everyone else but you. It was so that I could see what it was like living your life, invisible to everyone around you. I get it now, and you do too. I was here to help break you from your shell and you are meant to break George out of his. You can do it. You're not the same girl I met, you're funny, talented, beautiful and something incredibly special. George needs someone like you in his life, someone to be his friend like you were to me. Please?"

Simone hesitated, staring up at me with sad eyes. Finally, she nodded, her eyes drifting to the ground. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too," I told her.

"Fred," Remus called over to us. "We have to go."

Smiling softly, I placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face so that I could see her eyes. "Chin up, love."

I pressed a kiss against her forehead and she threw her arms around my waist in a tight hug. I hugged her back, fighting my own tears.

I let go of the girl, walking backward away from her with a smile. Sirius wrapped an arm around my shoulders, smiling at Simone over his shoulder. "You did a good thing for her, Fred. I'm sure she'll help George out a lot."

"I'm hoping they'll help each other out," I said, softly. I looked over my shoulder once more. Simone still stood where I left her. I waved and she waved back, a smile coming to her face.

That was the last thing I saw before we were enveloped by a white light.

* * *

Simone stood there as Fred and the three other people disappeared. She slumped a little when she realized she'd never see him again, her best friend. Though he had already been a ghost, it was almost as if he had died again . . . .

A few more tears slid down her face again. How would she make it without him? He had been her anchor, the only one who had kept her standing some days when all she felt like doing was locking herself into the dormitory.

"Simone."

She turned quickly, seeing Justin Finch-Fletchy standing on the top steps to the entrance of the castle. He grinned down at her. "What are doing out here? The feast is about to start. We've been looking for you everywhere. You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah," Simone quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe, laughing a little. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. I just, you know, it's the last year and all. I'm just a little sad I didn't meet you all a little earlier."

Justin walked down the stairs still smiling. "You act like we all still won't hang out. Don't be sad. Come on, the feast will be starting soon."

He held out his hand. Simone could only stare at him for a moment before she smiled, slipping her hand into his. He pulled her up the stairs.

She'd never forget Fred and she'd definitely keep her promise. But she was glad Justin was here now.

* * *

**A/N: Aww!! Lol I hope you guys liked this. One more chapter and that'll be all Thanks everyone :-D**


	11. Process

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"I'm heading to the Burrow for lunch, George," Ron called up the ladder to his brother who was dusting the high shelves.

"Okay," George responded, not even looking down.

Ron continued to stare up at him. "Are you coming?"

"I might."

Shaking his head sadly, Ron left the shop, forgetting to lock the door behind him. It had been a year now since Fred had been murdered. He wished he could get his brother out of this slump.

Meanwhile, George breathed a sigh of relief now that he was alone. He was tired of being bothered, tired of people trying to fret over him. Why couldn't they realize that he was mourning? He'd be okay after a while, but right now, he just wanted to be left alone.

The bell on the door rang as someone entered. George sighed. "Ron, I said I might come. It's no use bugging me about it. If you say one word about lunch, I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Good thing I'm not Ron, then."

George looked down the ladder to find a pretty girl standing at the counter. She couldn't have been more than Ginny's age, with bright brown eyes and dark hair pulled away from her heart shape face and loose in the back. She wore a yellow sundress with matching ballet like shoes under forest green robes. She smiled up at him. "Hello."

"Er, hi." George started down the ladder. "I'm sorry but we're closed for the afternoon. You could come back around two . . . ."

But she wasn't paying any attention to him, he realized as he got closer. Her eyes had taken on this almost sad look as she gazed up at his face. "You look just like him," she mumbled softly.

"Excuse me?" George asked, confused.

"Oh! Pardon me. I'm Simone Zabini." She smiled again, sticking out her hand.

He shook it cautiously. A Zabini? What in the world would a Zabini be doing in his shop? "Er, nice to meet you. Like I was saying, we're cl --"

"I'm a friend of Ginny's," Simone said quickly. She wasn't looking at him anymore but down at her hands which were clenching a straw bag.

"Are you?" Forgive him for being cynical but, while Ginny had a habit for wanting to befriend almost everyone, a Zabini and, probably, a Slytherin was just . . .strange. "She's never mentioned you."

"Yes, we've just become acquainted this year," Simone said with a very sheepish smile. "She's really a very great girl."

"That she is." George checked the clock on the wall. "I'm sorry, Miss Zabini, but was there something you wanted because I was getting ready to --"

"I also met your brother this year," she interrupted quickly.

"I have many brothers, Miss Zabini."

"I met Fred."

George tensed, staring at the girl. Was she absolutely serious? He couldn't believe this. He should have known that this girl was only here to torment him, damn Slytherin. "I think you should leave, now."

"I know how this sounds," she said, turning with him as he walked around the counter. "Crazy and illogical, but I'm telling you the absolute truth. I met Fred last September as a --"

"Fred was murdered last June."

"I know, I met his ghost."

George could only stare at her. How dare she? "I want you to leave. Now. I never want to see you in this shop again and if you and Ginny are such good friends, I don't care. I want you to stay away from her."

"Look I'm not lying!" Simone said, leaning against the counter. "And I'm not crazy!"

"I'm starting to think you are," George told her, pulling his wand from his pocket. He'd call an Auror or tie her up and send her to St. Mungo's if he had to. She didn't look vicious, but looks could be deceiving, obviously.

"I didn't want to do this," she said, shaking her head and blushing slightly, "but he told me -- well, he told me that if you didn't believe me I was supposed to tell you about that scar you got on your butt shaped like a wizard's hat."

George, who had slowly started to lift his wand, let it drop back down to his side. No one, absolutely no one but Fred knew about that scar. Not even his own mother. "What cheek?" he asked glaring at her.

If possible, Simone's blush deepened, her fingers curling into tight fist. "The left one," she mumbled.

Unbelievable. "How -- did you really meet my twin?"

She nodded, forcing herself to look up at him. "He was a ghost but -- but only I could see or hear him.. . . He said it was to help him see how I felt."

"What does that mean?"

"No one ever really liked me at school," she explained. "I was -- an outcast, invisible to everyone around me, even my family. People called me crazy, made fun of me. . . . It got to the point where I hated myself, I hadn't any confidence or faith in myself at all but -- I met Fred and he taught -- he taught me how to stand up for myself, how to be myself and make friends and just, live."

There were tears in Simone's eyes now. George couldn't tell if she were sad or what it was but he didn't like the tears. "At first, I was scared because I knew you wouldn't believe me, wouldn't want to talk to me but the more and more I thought about it and thought about you, the more I realized I had to come, even if Fred hadn't asked me too. It's no way to live, George, keeping yourself in the shadows away from people. I know that now and I couldn't live with myself if I continued to let you live like that. I don't know how much me talking to you is going to change anything but . . . I know Fred doesn't want you to continue to live like this…. He's worried that you're dying just because he did and that if you continue on the same track, you'll be just as invisible as we were."

She took a breath finally, knocking her knuckles on the counter. "That's all I really have to say," she mumbled softly.

Bending slightly, she picked up the straw bag she had dropped. . . . She was leaving?

"Wait. . . ." George said, softly. She heard him though, stopping with her hand on the door. "I -- I'm sorry for being rude and . . . Is Fred still around?"

"No," Simone said. "He's finally moved on, when he realized I'd be okay. He was hoping that I could make you okay too. . . ."

George stared down at the counter, clenching and unclenching his fist. There had been a huge gaping hole ripped in his chest when Fred had died. He had wanted to die too. But --

"Knowing what happened to him makes it easier, I suppose, knowing that's he gone on," George said, looking up at the girl by the door. "I know he'd hate me if he saw me now."

Simone gave him a watery smile. "I'm glad you see that. Er, I guess I'll go now. Unless. . . ."

"Unless?" George asked.

"Well, Fred also said something about me taking you out to eat or something -- if you want. I could -- I could tell you stories about things that Fred and I did this year, some of the pranks he taught me. . . . I-I-if your interested."

George gazed at her for a moment before he smiled a bit. It had been a long time since he had been out and about. "I -- I'd actually like that."

"Really?" Simone asked, surprised but then she brightened. "Oh! Okay! Um, where would you like to go? It'll be my treat. We could --"

"Simone?" George interrupted and he found himself liking the sound of her name, surprisingly. "We could just go to the Leaky Cauldron, if that's okay. . . ."

"That's perfect!" Simone replied and she was positively giddy.

"I just need to lock up the place."

"Okay, I'll wait outside." With another smile, she skipped out the door.

George shook his head, not really sure what he was doing or why. Was it just because of Fred? Was it because he had found the last possible link to his twin? Or could it possibly be that he just found this girl interesting? Strange how not a moment ago he had wish for peace and quiet and now he was going out with a girl he didn't know.

He checked to make sure all the registers were locked before grabbing his coat and moving towards the door. This was dumb. He didn't know this girl. She could probably be lying.

But he stopped at the door, watching Simone as she rocked back and forth in the sunlight, that same smile on her face. She was actually very pretty. George couldn't help but wonder though, why her? He erased that thought though, when she turned to the door, spotting him and smiling.

He might actually grow to like her.

"Ready?" she asked, as he locked the door behind him. She held out her hand to him.

Ready to go out? Ready to eat? Ready to move on? He smiled at her, a bigger smile than he's had in a while and he took. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Together they walked down the street of Diagon Alley.

Healing is a process. It takes time and sometimes, you have to allow someone to help that process.

Reach out and take their hand.

* * *

**A/N: OMG!! IT'S FINISHED!! I really hope you guys liked this story. Thanks to all the faithful readers and reviewers you guys are the greatest :-D Thanks everyone.**


End file.
